Currently there are a number of solutions for waste containers. Some of these solutions attempt to simply provide a unit for disposing of waste with varying scopes of quality but these solutions fail to meet the needs of industry or consumers because they fail to allow the user to easily clean and transport the unit. Other solutions attempt to provide a unit for disposing of waste with varying scopes of size but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the industry because they do not provide the user with an appropriate size that can be easily cleaned and transported efficiently. It would be desirable to have a waste container that can be easily cleaned and is portable. Therefore, there currently exists a need for an improved waste container.